Again and Again
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: Skyler!" It yelled. "Come back!" I could feel an iron grip on my shoulder forcing me to turn around and face it. I braced myself for the image I was about to recieve. Yet I couldn't stop the shriek that escaped my lips. All I could see was red eyes.
1. Chapter 1

"_Skyler!!" an unknown voice yelled making me look around in the darkness. "Skyler, where are you??" I tried to find the source of the voice in the darkness around me, but there was nothing._

"_I'm right here!" I screamed throwing my hands up into the air for emphasis. Something unusual was going on and it was scared me._

"_Skyler, I can't find you." The voice muttered growing fainter. I could feel my heart began to race. The voice was warm to me…almost familiar. My mind didn't want it to leave. I could feel my body shivers as if there was a presence beside me. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to make the goose bumps go away. It was becoming cold so fast. _

"_Hello?" I asked out loud. "Is anybody there?" I ran my fingers through my long, raven-black hair and waited for an answer. There was nothing. What is going on around here? I must be dreaming…yet it felt so alive here. _

_Skyler…_

_I turned to my left. Someone said my name. "Hello?" I asked out loud. This voice was different from the first one. It was low and husky. Goosebumps covered my arms as a reaction. _

_Skyler…you're home. _

_I could feel hands on my waist. Arms entwined themselves around my waist. I could feel a phantom head place itself in the crook of my neck. I was in a lover's embrace. Electric currents ran through my body from the intimate contact. This wasn't right. I tried to fight the urge that ran through my body. Part of my mind felt like it wanted the phantom there. Like I knew who or what the thing was. I could feel teeth ran up against my skin. A sharp prick made me flinch. It was trying to bite me!_

"_GET OFF!" I yelled pushing the arms off me. I began to run as fast as could. My fingers touched my neck briefly. I looked down to find my fingers drenched in blood. What the hell? How could this be possible? There was one thing that was sure. This might be a dream but the only thing running through my mind was to get as far away as possible. _

"_Skyler!!" it yelled. "Come back." I could feel an iron-grip on my shoulder forcing me to turn around and face it. I braced myself for the image I was going to recieve. Yet I couldn't stop the shriek that escaped my lips. All I could see was red eyes. Crimson red eyes…_

* * *

"Skyler, wake up!!" a familiar voice urged. My eyes fluttered open to find Tara looking down at me with her grey eyes. I groaned shoving my head back into my crossed arms. All of that was a dream. I sighed out of relief. Those red eyes were so morbid. Death seemed to radiate from them. "Come on, Skyler...its lunchtime, girl!" she insisted grabbing my messenger bag and shoving it beside me. "I don't want to be late." I growled as I pulled myself up.

"I'm up," I insisted running my fingers through my raven black hair. I wasn't like Tara with her tawny hair and golden eyes. My hair was down my back stopping at my waist. It curled at the bottom giving it a faint wave. My eyes were the strangest part about me. One eye was a dark blue almost the color of sapphire. The other eye was light green with faint specks of red. Both of my parents had dark brown eyes and dark hair. I was the freak of my family naturally. "Where am I?" I asked as I walked out with Tara beside me.

"You were just in the library, Sky...are you feeling okay?" she asked worried. I smiled mentally. Tara was the only person that cared for me. My parents were too busy with work to care about what I did. Like they would complain. I was the best student in my classes. I always got the question right even if I didn't study. It was as if I already knew the answer.

"I'm fine, Tara." I answered pulling my hair up into a messy bun."Just tired...I feel like I could sleep for a week." I smiled at Tara to reassure her. I didn't want her to worry about me. As we walked out into the courtyard, I could see the line at the canteen and groaned as a protest. "We never seem to make it in time." I shrieked tugging at the strap of my bag. I could feel her presence beside me. She radiated the same anger that coursed through me.

"Lunch is going to be over before we get up to the machines." Tara muttered looking around for a brief second before she returned her gaze to me. I could see a glint in her eyes making me cringe. "Let's go to one of the teacher's lounges." she stated grabbing my arm. Before I could argue, Tara began to drag me towards the abandoned building.

* * *

"This is insane, Tara." I growled watching her as she grabbed my bag and shoved it her locker. We were standing in an abandoned hallway lined with red lockers. "We can get in trouble for going in there." Tara rolled her eyes as she fumbled through her pockets making sure her money was still there.

"You got your money?" she asked innocently ignoring my protests. I nodded obediently. I wasn't going to get out of this...Tara and her rebellious ways.

"Lead the way, Obi Wan." I stated motioning her to get in front of me. A bright smile appeared on her face realizing I gave in.

"Good, let's get something to eat." Tara muttered quickening her pace. I matched it quickly...I didn't want to get caught alone. As we traveled through the hallways, my adrenaline began to run its course through my body. This was fun... I felt like we were playing a game of Mission: Impossible. I smiled at the thought as we reached the teacher's lounge. Tara pressed her ear against the door and smiled. Her hand quickly opened the door and pulled me in.

"Shouldn't I keep watch or something?" I asked not wanting to get caught. Tara outstretched her hand for my money. I quickly gave it to her. "Listen for anything that sounds like high heels." she muttered returning her gaze to food and soda machine. I rolled my eyes as I pressed my ear against the door. My thoughts wandered as I listened. All I could think about was those crimson eyes in my dream. They seemed so real. I could remember something about them that I didn't think of before. When I first looked at them, them seemed to switch colors. Crimson red to a dazzling green.

"Skyler, are you okay?" Tara asked breaking my thoughts. I nodded quickly as I grabbed the Pepsi and Doritios out of her hands.

"Let's just get out of here before we get caught." I groaned placing my ear against the door to make sure there was no sounds before I swung the door open. We began to walk down the halls before I caught a faint murmur of voices. "Dammit, someone is coming." I growled. We started to run. I griped my food tightly as we ran through the halls ignoring the voices behind us. I almost let out a shriek as we reached a dead end. "I'm going to kill you." I hissed at Tara. She rolled her eyes at me and began to look around. "Stop being a drama queen, Skyler." she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, over here." an unknown voice hissed making me look to my right. Standing at the door was a boy about 17. His hair was light brown like the color of chestnuts. His eyes were a stunning green. My thoughts flashed back for a brief second to the dream. I shrugged off the feeling as I looked back at the boy. If I wasn't in this situation, I would have question why he was there. He outstrecthed his hand and pulled me into the room. I grabbed Tara's hand making her come in as well. The boy quickly turned the lights off and hid against the wall. We followed quietly. Silence surrounded us as we listened to the teachers stroll by. I could swear that Mrs. Anderson was with them. Mrs.Anderson is the principal of our school. Let's just say she had the place of honor on most of the students' hit lists. My eyes wondered up to the mysterious boy. He looked like he could be a male model for Hollister. God, what am I thinking?? His eyes suddenly flashed down to me making me blush. A bright smile appeared on his face making me blush a deep red. I turned away quickly trying to save what dignity I had left. The noises finally died down. We were clear to move again. I watched as the mysterious boy reached to turn the light on. The lights flashed back on flooding the abandoned classroom we were in making me cringe.

"Hey, thanks." Tara stated pushing back a lock of her hair. The boy nodded returning his eyes to me. I bit my lip and looked up.

"It was my pleasure," he stated. His voice was low making me shiver. "What's your names, if I may ask?"

"I'm Tara," she answered. I could feel her gesture to me. "And this quiet person is Skyler." I shot a glare at Tara. This wasn't right. We shouldn't be telling your names to a stranger. It's wrong!

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service." he murmured deeply. I met his gaze courageously.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" I stated almost copying the use of his words. I watched as a devious smile appeared on his face.

"The name is Vincent." he answered bowing low like a gentleman out of the 18th century. As he returned to his original statue, I could swear that his eyes looked like they were blood red. I shivered from the thought.

"Well Vincent," Tara muttered keeping her gaze on me. "I think we should be going." She grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the room. I could feel an iron grip on my wrist making me look up at Vincent.

"We will be seeing each other again, Skyler." he stated in a commanding voice. I shurgged his grip off letting Tara take me away. Trouble was brewing in my small town life, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it there in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: The lyrics are from Breath by Breaking Benjamin. Love that group!** _

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please. _

Sharp knocks echoed through my room making me stop. I turned off the music and listened. I could hear the knocking again. What could be making that sound? I glanced towards my window and almost screamed. Crouching low enough for me to see his face was Nate. His usual platinum blond hair was hidden behind a black toboggan. I noticed that he was wearing all black...how weird was that?. I rolled my eyes and focused on my anger. He was going to pay! I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked angrily over to the window. I opened it to let him in.

"Hey Sky! "he said happy looking at me. I quickly smacked his head. I must have put alot of strength into it because he cringed in pain. I watched as Nate began to rub his head like a five year old. Same as always.

"What the hell?" he shrieked. This time I punched him in the arm.

"Don't..do...that again!" I yelled hitting him in a playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked into my bedroom.

"Ah, come on." he groaned watching me as I brushed my hair. "I was only having fun." I watched as he pouted. As mad as I was, I could never stay angry at Nate for long. I had met him in kindergarten and we had stayed friends all through school. He was the only thing I had that resembled a big brother.

"That's gives you no reason to act like a peeping tom." I muttered. Nate rolled his eyes as he bound towards me. I quickly turned and found myself hugged tightly.

"Forgive me," he pleaded jokingly. "I can't live without you." I laughed against his stone hard chest. He always had a way of making me feel happy again. I pushed him away quickly and nodded. I tugged at my french braided hair and smiled.

"You are forgiven." I stated happily. "Now tell me what you want!" Nate bowed low like a servant and smiled.

"There is a party going on down at the lake pavilion." he stated looking at his watch. "Wanna come?" I licked my lips and nodded. I needed to let out some steam.

"Dad and Mom are asleep so it would be best if I met you on the roof." I muttered turning away. "Give me 5 minutes." Nate nodded obediently. I watched as he bounded towards the window.

"Don't take long...I know how you girls can be!" he groaned. I quickly picked up a sandal and threw it at his face. I missed him by an inch. He slipped out onto the roof before I could throw anything else.

* * *

"Nate, where are you?" I screeched as I stood up on the roof. I had dressed myself in a pair of black capris and a tight, crimson red shirt made from Chinese silk. I pulled my black hoodie on and looked around again. "Nate, if you don't get your ass out here now...I'm going to kill you!" I threatened. I watched as Nate reappeared on the roof beside me.

"I'm right here, Sky...gosh it seems like you are afraid of the dark." Nate stated crossing his arms. Images of that dream passed through my head making me but my lip. I glanced up at Nate and frowned.

"Shut up and lead the way, Nathaniel." I stated using his full name. He smirked and and gestured towards the large oak tree that grew beside the roof. I rolled my eyes and climbed down the tree. It was the most popular way of getting out of my house without my parents finding out. Having the tree there lead me on many adventures that dealt with Tara and Nate's rebellious outlook on life.

"So how are we getting there, Nate?" I asked watching him jump down from the lowest branch. He landed in perfect crouch and smiled. God he is arrogant.

"We are going to walk," he answered.

"Seriously, Nate?" I stated my voice low. He shook his head and laughed.

"My car is just down the block, Skyler." he answered softly. "Don't fret." I could feel his hand entwine with mine. His blazing hot skin warmed mine making me shiver.

"How can you be so warm?" I asked shivering again. "I feel like I'm freezing my butt off." Nate smiled brightly.

"I guess I'm just warm-blooded." he answered as I rolled my eyes. Whatever...I just wanted to leave this place. My home felt like an empty shell when I was there. That is why I always played my music loud. It chased away the emptiness around me figuratively. I shrugged the negative thoughts off quickly. I couldn't get all depressed over this...I was about to go to a party for goodness sake! I could feel Nate's arm on my shoulder and I looked up. His eyes were radiating worry...I could tell.

"Are you okay, Sky?" He asked voicing his concern. I nodded like a five year old.

"I'm fine," I answered with enthusiasm. I began to walk backwards so I could face him. "Let's not talk about this...we got a party to go to!!" Nate nodded excited. All of the sudden, he threw me over his shoulders playfully.

"Hey, let me down!!" I shrieked banging my fists against his back. I could feel his chest vibrate with laughter.

"Nope, I can't let the fair princess get dirty." he answered.

"Fair princess, my butt!" I growled giving into his defiance. I had a long night ahead of me.

* * *

Even a mile away, I could hear the blasted music. I smiled happily as I rolled down the window. I could see Tara running playfully towards the car. Her tawny hair was curled in long ringlets. Her eyes were surrounded with smokey eyeshadow. She was wearing a tight white shirt under a black, sleeveless hoodie. Her black pants were tight but flared out at her feet. She was the princess not me.

"Sky...Nate, ya'll came!" she shrieked as the car stopped.

"Of course, Tara love." Nate answered parking the car under a large willow tree. I smiled at the love that radiated from Nate's eyes. He had always had a thing for Tara...it was obvious during the Spring dance when he couldn't stop stuttering when he tried to talk to Tara. I licked my lips nervously as I got out of the car and looked around.

"Wow...it seems like the whole senior class is here." I groaned as I observed the dancing of drunk and overly-hormonal teenagers. My eyes glanced over to Tara and Nate who were locking lips like there was no tomorrow. I coughed loudly to get their attention.

"All right, I'm here." I told them. "What are we going to do?" Tara sighed dramatically as she turned to face me. Nate's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Please give this party a try, Skyler." Tara pleaded with puppy eyes. "This can be your chance to have some fun. I crossed my arms and continued to listen to her talk. "You and your negativity stops you from having fun." Tara added with a matter-of-fact tone. My mouth dropped in amazement. I have fun! They might not see it but I have fun.

"I have fun!" I shrieked running after their love-struck minds. The music grew louder as we walked over to the dancing floor. Akon was blasted up to the max making me eardrums throb. God this music was loud. I was surprised my ears weren't bleeding. I looked for Tara and Nate but found them leaned up against the pole...obviously in the throws of their young love. I bit my lip and looked away. This was the reason why I didn't go to parties...large or small. I got left while they consummated their love for each other. I stayed mad for a week until they begged for my forgiveness. It was an undying cycle I wasn't particularly found of.

"Well isn't it the mysterious Skyler?" a too familiar voice stated making me shiver. I turned to find Vincent standing about an inch away from me. If I was in a good mood, I would have probably thought he was good looking even in the dark. His hair was slightly curled without the use of gel. He was dressed in a ivory turtle neck and black pants to match.

"Vincent," I stated acknowledging his presence. His eyes twitched for a mere second before returning to their usual aloofness.

"I must have done something to you to have made you this mad at me." Vincent stated watchng me intently. "I have never met anyone that hated me right off." I glared up at him. There was something about him that sent shivers down my back. It was as if my mind was telling me "Run...Run, predator in sight."

"Please, Vincent." I pleaded with a calm voice. "Leave me alone." I watched as Vincent closed the distance between us. His pale skin illuminated our surroundings giving everything a deathly glow.

"Well, you see..." he began with a low voice. "I don't think I can." I felt his hand rest themselves on my shoulders pushing me backwards slowly. Even though my mind was telling me to make a break for it, my body continued to move backwards against my will. How was he doing this to me?

"Please stop it." I moaned softly as I felt my back hit a tree. My eye shifted around for a mere second to find myself on the edge of the woods. I could see the platform a few meters away from me. How did he do that? My eyes flashed over to him. His green eyes held me there almost hypnotically.

"I don't think I can, my love." He answered. "I came back for you...this mortal life isn't meant for you." What did he mean? His face began to inch closer to mine. I noticed his white teeth glisten unnaturally. The dream I had in the library flashed into my head full force. Biting...blood...oh god! He is a vampire!

"NO!" I screamed forcing him away for me. I did the only thing possible...I ran for it. It was either that or face my death. "Nate!" I screamed as I ran. "Tara, help me."

"Skyler, come back!" I could hear Vincent yell making me speed up.There was no chance in hell that I would go back to him. I could see Nate's form walking with a cup. My heart raced as I futhered the distance between Vincent and myself.

"Nate!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His eyes flashed up to me. I don't know if it was the look in his face or the way I was running...he dropped the cup he was holding and ran towards me. I quickly collapsed in his arms. My body began to shake from shock.

"Sky...Sky, what's wrong?" he asked over my sobbing. I looked up at him. His face was drenched in terror. My thoughts raced to the image of Vincent. What if I told Nate my assumptions...would he reek the consequences it they were true? I couldn't let him die.

"Please," I begged. "Take me home...I want to go home." I could feel his fingers rub my back affectionally.

"I'll take you home, Skyler." he murmured against my hair. "You will be home in no time, I promise." I glanced over at the the woods and shivered. I could see Vincent staring at us in the shadows. My body trembled fiercely as his eyes bore into me. It wasn't safe here anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything around me seemed to fade when I played on my violin. The soft, hypnotic noted swayed around me as if it was dancing. It was like I'm in my own world where nothing mattered.Where nothing could hurt me...I was perfectly safe. The strange thing about my music talent was that I was never taught by a teacher…I had learned to play on my own. Tara and I had been in my attic one day looking through the old familiy records and I had stumbled across the violin. It had been resting in a family chest that belong to my great-grandmother. I spent the whole summer getting everything replaced. It was worth it though.

"I didn't know you could play." A familiar voice muttered making me stop. I had been alone in the auditorium so I could concentrate as I practiced. I looked around for the source of the voice feverishly.

"Who goes there?" I asked out loud with a calm voice. Vincent flashed through my mind making me shiver. Oh god, don't let it be him.

"It's only me, Miss Hutchinson." Mr. Robert answered walking up onto the stage. Mr. Robert taught World Religions at my school. He was fairly young compared to the other teachers. He had long, dark hair that was held back with a rubber band. His eyes were emerald with black specks around the iris. He was tall with slight muscles. Let's just say he was handsome enough to make most of the girls here swoon.

"I didn't know you could play." He repeated making me blush slightly.

"It's not something I like to publicize." I answered sitting down in a chair that I had pulled out. Mr. Robert continued to stand hovering over me slightly.

"You should, Miss Hutchinson." He told me. "You play beautifully." I smiled brightly. It was nice to get compliment sometimes. "Where did you get your violin, if I may ask?" Mr. Robert asked calmly. His sentence reminded me of the da I had met Vincent. Why was everybody started o talk like that?

"I found it in my attic." I answered looking down at my violin. "I had to get everything replaced on it, but it serves its purpose well." I nodded at my words and looked at my watch. **12:41pm**. Oh god, it's almost lunch time. My eyes flashed to Mr. Robert who was staring at the violin. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. "I told him walking towards the back door.

"Miss Hutchinson?" he asked making me stop and turn a round.

"Yes?" I asked fidgeting slightly.

"I hope will be ale to hear you play again." He muttered softly. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good bye, sir." I stated exiting the auditorium leaving Mr. Robert alone. I couldn't be late to lunch. Ever since that night at the pavilion, Nate had started to freak out over the slightest things that involved me. Best not get on his bad side.

* * *

Mr. Robert looked around the empty stage and smiled. Throughout his long life, he had always felt that the stage was his home. He was a true-born actor. He raised his hand and waved it over his body fluidly. His face began to change shape almost instantly. His eyes started to lighten from an emerald to a striking green. His skin grew paler as his hair shortened and curled. Standing in Mr.Robert's spot was Vincent.

"Thank god, that's over." he muttered running his fingers through his short hair. Vincent always hated glamouring into other people. Many thought it was a useful talent...Vincent thought it was a nuisance. A worthless talent to use to spy on people. At the moment though, it had served his purpose. Skyler was on his mind and he couldn't get rid of her. Emotions that he long since forgotten about were beginning to resurface. Anger. Hate. Jealousy. Lust. _Love. _He even dreamt about her, if you call it dreaming. He jumped up and grabbed hold of the light railing. He pulled his body up and sat comfortably against the cold bar. He had to think f something that might get her attention. Maybe he could give her something that will gain her favor. He bit his lip and thought for a second. The violin she had been playing popped in his head. Vincent smiled devilishly. He knew what he could give her.

* * *

"Skyler, did you get number 17?" Tara asked looking up from her history book. We have been stuck in my room for the past few hours trying to finish our homework. Nate had to go home early...his mom had episodes every few weeks making Nate take care of his little sister, Sonja. She was a cute thing with long, curly hair. Her eyes were icy blue. It sent shivers down anybodies' spine if you didn't know her.

"Its A," I answered slamming my book down. I glanced at the clock and sighed. **8:42 pm.**I looked back at Tara and sighed. "You staying over today?" I asked getting up slowly. My parents were at an art benefit tonight and they wouldn't be home until midnight. Tara usually slept in my room or the guest room across the hall.

"Yeah, I guess." she muttered groggily. She placed her books in the book bag and pushed it over to the wall. "Let me go call my mom." she stated walking out of my room. I smiled and glanced at the mirror. My hair was a messy. "God, it looks like a rat's nest." I groaned pulling my braids out.I ran a bursh through it swiftly until it shined. It always looked better when I brushed it. As I placed the brush down, I swear I could hear a rock hit my window. I walked catiously over to the window and looked outside. Nobody was there. Then I spotted it. Lying on the roof was a ractangle box. It was wrapped in crimson red paper with a blact bow to hold it together. I opened my window slowly and pulled the box in. The paper felt soft against my skin like it was silk. I licked my lips and looked around. Tara wasn't back yet, maybe I should open it. I shurgged off the anxiety that overcame me like a flood. I untied the bow slowly and threw it onto my dresser. The crimson paper fell off the box fluidly. I opened the box and almost shrieked. In the box, was a Stradivarius violin. My fingers trembled over the wood...who could give this to me?? These violins are highly prized by society. It costed a fortune to buy one. I spotted a note underneath the bow. I quickly grabbed it and read.

_Skyler,_

_Please take this gift of mine. I want your music to haunt the minds of everybody not only mine._

_V_

I felt my knees buckle as quickly as the note ran through my mind. The violin was from Vincent...the violin was from **Vincent**! I looked back at the window and smiled silghtly. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I pulled myself up and looked down at my present. It almost like he truly cared. I carefully picked up the violin and bow. They felt so warm in my hands. Like they belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey to all of my fabulous readers. I just wanted to say that I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to do something in Vincent's POV. I really don't know if I am going to keep this chapter or note. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Vincent's POV

People would do anything to escape the inevitable...even kill for it. I was one of those people before I was turned.I thought that if I could live forever, I would be able to do things that I knew my statue in society couldn't even think about. I sighed. I shouldn't be depressed...there was Skyler to think about. I jumped up onto the tree and looked around. She haunted my thoughts like a poltergeist. God..I sound like I'm obsessed. I tugged at my long, red sleeve shirt and jumped down landing in a perfect crouch.

"Vincent?" a too familiar voice squeaked making me cringe. I looked up to find Skyler watching me. Her long raven hair was pulled up in a messy bun. A few tendrils framed her pale face making her look exquisite. She was wearing a tight Aiden shirt and faded jeans to match. I could see her friends, Nate and Tara, not far off with with a couple of ice creams. Yet her eyes were what haunted my dreams the most. They sparkled with such emotion. It was like the vampire inside me felt attached to the emotion...god, how I wanted to touch her.

"Skyler," I stated getting up onto my two feet. Then something expected happen. She smiled. For a second, I could swear my heart beat for the first time in a hundred years. I watched as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. My hand twitched with a need to push back the escaped hair. I bit my lip ignoring the pain my incisors were afflicting on my bottom lip.

"Umm...thanks for the violin." she muttered glancing up into my eyes.

"What violin?" I stated trying to play it off.

"Don't try to fool me, Vincent." she stated louder. "If you wanted to stay secret, you shouldn't have signed the letter with a V." She crossed her arms and waited for an answer. Damn I had forgot about that.

"You should play for everybody...not just to an empty room." I stated crossing my arms. "I just gave you the equipment you needed." I closed the distance between us slightly and smiled. She wasn't moving...maybe she didn't fear me like before.

"Yet there is something I can't understand." She murmured. "How did you even know I can play...Tara and Nate don't even know." I licked away the dry blood on my bottom lip and grimaced as my muscles became rigid.

"Don't ask questions please." I pleaded turning around. I began to walk away.

"Don't go, Vincent...please." she begged making me stop. I realized right then I couldn't say no to her.

"Skyler...please." I muttered glancing back at her. Then something happened, Skyler brushed her lips against mine. Electric currents ran through my body making me pull her closer to me. The animal inside me wanted out...to mark what it thought was its own.

"I dream about you," she muttered gazing into my eyes. "Its like I know you, or rather my soul does." She looked down at her hands and sighed. "I don't know why...it frustrates me so much."

"I can give you the answers, Skyler love." I muttered making her look up at me. "Yet there is always consequences." She didn't break her gaze making me courageous. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do." she answered. I nodded affectionately. I separated the distance between us making her shiver.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I gazed down the the path we were on and looked back at her.

"Any mintue now, Tara is going to yell for you and I don't think you want to explain to her why I am here." I stated slowly . Skyler nodded gently.

"I will be back for you." I stated making her smile slightly.

"We will see about that, Vincent." she muttered walking away quickly.

"Yes, we will see about that." I muttered disappearing into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

_Skyler..._

I groaned loudly. Who was trying to wake me up so early? I buried my head deeper into my covers and sighed. Sweet silence.

_Skyler, open the window now!_

My eyes shot open and shot over to the window. Crouched down at the window was Nate and Tara. They were both looking at me with expressions of laughter. I glanced at the clock and sighed. **8:31 am. **No use trying to get anymore sleep. I quickly pulled my hair up into a bun and got up. Shivers ran through my body as my feet touched the ground. I grabbed my AC DC hoodie and pulled it on as I walked over to the window. "What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Let us in, Sky...please its cold out here." Tara pleaded. I could see that she was shivering in Nate's arms. I sighed and opened the window for them to come in.

"There better be a damn good reason that you woke me up this early." I growled as I locked the window. I turned to find Tara rummaging throughmy closet and Nate lounging on my bed. "What's going on?" I screeched throwing my hands up in the air.

"We are going out," Tara muttered through the clothes.

"We rarely see you out on the weekends...always holed up in your room." Nate muttered with a pout. I threw a pillow at him and cursed. There was a reason why they didn't see me on the weekends. Besides homework, I am usually ASLEEP!

"Oh, don't be like that." Nate muttered as he watched me sulk. "You might never know who you might see with us." I sat on the bed beside him and sighed.

"Whatever," I groaned. "I will go without a fuss." I watched as a smile appeared on Nate's face.

"Hey Skyler, why do you have a violin in here?" I heard Tara ask making me turn to face her. In her hands was Vincent's- My violin.

"It was a gift," I muttered taking it away from her. I swiftly placed it under my bed and sighed.

"I didn't know you were musical," Nate muttered looking up at the ceiling. I could hear Tara in the closet again. Everything was safe. I placed my hand over my heart.

_"There is alot of things you don't know about me." _

* * *

_" _So where do you want to go to first...Hot Topic or Record store? Nate asked as he twirled me around like a rag doll. We were standing in the middle of the local Galleria being teenagers of course. I could see Tara eyeing the Hollister store. Hell would have to freeze over before I walked into that store.

"Record store, please. "I muttered like a five year old. Nate grabbed Tara's hand and dragged her into the store as I began to comb the various records.

"Hey Vincent!" Tara's voice rang giving me chills. I turned to find Vincent walking into the store. He was dressed in a tight, Senses Fail shirt and torn, bluejeans. My heart acclerated in pace as he continued to walk in. How can he affect me like this? The scene in the park flashed in my head. Vincent could give me answers. My lips tingled from the phantom kiss I gave him. His beautiful eyes flashed to me in an instant. A smile appeared on his face like he knew what I was thinking.

_Skyler..._

I shivered. What's wrong with me? I glanced back at him and glared. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. !

"Hello Tara...Nate." he muttered bowing his head as a sign of acknowledgement. I turned away to pay attention to the records behind me. Ignorance is bliss. Maybe he will leave me alone today. The thoughts of the violin ran through my head like a wildfire. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I shook my head. Best not to think about it.

"Trying to ignore me?" Vincent muttered. I turned around to quickly and bumped directly into a hard surface. I looked up to find Vincent staring at me. His eyes were softer than before almost loving. Maybe he could...love me? I slapped myself mentally. Bad thoughts!

"Yes," I grunted pushing him away. I watched as he faked a blow to the heart.

"That hurts," Vincent groaned leaning up against the wall for support. I couldn't help but laugh. His eyes were watching as if I was an engrossing film and he couldn't stop watching it.

"You should laugh more, Skyler." Vincent muttered softly. His fingers traced my jawlines sending chills down my spine. I closed my eyes as he continued with this small gesture. It was like a hypnotic lullaby that never ended. His soft skin felt like satin against my face. I sighed with pleasure.

"Skyler..." he muttered his voice growing low. My eyes fluttered open to find his face closer to me.

"Hmmm..." I grunted ignoring the world around me. My brain could only focus on one thing. I felt like I was disconnected to the world and he was holding me there.

"Can i kiss you?" he whispered. One answer pooped into my mind.

_Yes. _

"SKYLER!" a sharp voice rang out making me snap out of it. I looked to find Nate and Tara watching us with amazement. I glanced back at Vincent. His eyes were watching Nate and Tara. There was something about the way he stared at them that made me fearful. It was like Vincent was the hunter and they were the prey.

"I'm leaving, "I muttered. I walked past Vincent and the gang. I had to process what was going on and the confinements of the record store made me feel closed in. I need space. As I continued to run away, chills ran through my body signalling me to another prescence.

I was being followed.


	6. Chapter 6

So cold…the wind blew across me sending more chills through my soaked body. After an hour outside, it had begun to rain HARD! I curled up on the bench even though I would catch pneumonia. I like rain, but not this much. Yet I couldn't will myself to move. Vincent was running through my mind. I couldn't get him out of my thoughts even if I tried. Everything was changing and a part of me was standing in the middle not knowing what to do.

"Skyler?!?" a too familiar voice yelled. I closed my eyes and prayed that he wouldn't come over here. Maybe for once, I could be left alone.

"Skyler," the voice stated closer than before. I opened my eyes weakly and looked up. Standing before me was Vincent. His clothes were as drenched as mine. I looked away so I could stop crying.

"Come on," He muttered sitting down beside me. "Let's get you warm before you catch your death."

"Leave me alone, Vincent." I hissed. My teeth began to chatter. It was too damn cold to be outside.

"I don't think I can even if I tried, Skyler." He muttered his eyes never leaving mine.

"I…waaannt...answers." I finally coughed out. I could feel his icy hands on mine trying to pry me open. I gave up and let him pick me up from the bench bridal-style.

"I'll give you your answers, love." He answered looking down at me. For once, I felt like he was actually telling me the truth and that he cared. I didn't fight the darkness that over came me in his arms.

* * *

_Skyler..._

I groaned softly as the voice continued to murmur my name. Everything was so warm and soft. I turned over onto my back ans sighed with content. I was comfortable here. For some reason I felt safe. Where was I though??

_Wake up, my love._

I could feel familiar fingers caress my bare skin as I tried to sleep. Shivers ran down my spine instantly. Vincent...was he doing this to me? My eyes fluttered open to find Vincent lying beside me. His hair was in his face so I couldn't see his facial expressions. Yet I watched as his fingers ran up and down my arm in one fluid motion. I could feel myself lean into hsi touch instinctively.

"Vincent?" I murmured. His eyes looked up at me and suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

"You're up," he spoke his voice calm and relaxing.

"How could I not?" I said sarcastically. "With you tracing patterns on my arm like that?" A smirk appeared on his face making me heart jump in acceleration. I licked my lips as his face closed distance between us. His icy breath sent wanted chills all over my body. "You don't play fair." I muttered not breaking eye contact with with. The smirk grew bigger as he muttered into my ear.

"I never said I did." I pushed him off of me and climbed off the bed so he could see that I was blushing. Everything began to spin as I tried to stand up on my own two feet.

"Take it easy, Sky." Vincent muttered suddenly appearing beside me. I could feel his arm that was around my waist holding me up. His other hand grabbed my left hand to stead me even more.

"What the hell," I groaned. Everything felt fuzzy. I placed my head on his shoulder unaware adn took a deep breath in to steady my breathing.

"I told you that you were going to get sick, Skyler." he muttered in a serious tone. "You should have never went out into the pouring rain." I smirked against his chest. He actually sounds like he cares. As I continued to think about this, I coudl feel Vincent lean his head against mine and take a deep breath in. My heart began to slow down as he sighed into my hair.

"What's going on, Vincent?" I asked tightening my grip on his hand. "Why do you want me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Skyler, you have to understand that vampires have existed since time itself had begun." Vincent muttered placing me in a red chair. I briefly ran her fingers against the fabric and sighed. It was soft to the touch yet able to withstand harsh treatment…silk perhaps. "We are superb at hiding in the levels of society."

"What's going on, Vincent?" I asked my voice low and crackly. I was too tired for a history lesson.

"Our gods, knowing that we would abuse our power if we lost our human instincts, cursed us." Vincent answered. He kneeled down beside me. "Our soul, when we are transformed, is split into two, causing us to search for it in another person." I looked up into his deathly eyes and waited. "It's uncommon for us to ever find our…"

"Soul mate?" I stated finishing his sentence. Vincent nodded his head.

"Very uncommon, almost to a point where male vampires stopped believing that the legend even existed." He muttered running his fingers through his hair anxiously. "Yet when I moved into this town, I could feel the pull between us almost instantly." I watched as he ran his hand across mine gently. "The pull towards you is so strange yet sweet… your scent is enough to drive some vampires mad." My heart beat was the only sound that I could hear besides his voice. "I have killed numerous people, but when I saw you… I knew that I could never harm you, Skyler."

"You haunted my dreams, Vincent." I muttered cupping his face in my hand. "Red eyes…almost crimson." I ran my thumb across his lips. He closed his eyes and I could almost swear that his body was humming. "It's almost like a part of me knew you were here all along."

"I dream about you too, Skyler." He muttered. His eyes locked with mine. "You don't know how beautiful you truly are." He closed the distance between us. "When I told you that I could never leave you, I was right." I felt his hand on mine. Cold vs. Hot. "It goes in the story that if a vampire finds its soul mate, they can never be apart."

"What would happen if you left me?" I asked not breaking eye contact.

"Pain, so much that I would die within hour's maybe days." He answered. I could feel my heart breaking at the thought of him leaving me. Yet there was a question that haunted my mind.

"Do I have to become a vampire?" I asked courageously. I watched as his eyes darkened. I already knew the answer.

"Yes." He muttered. I licked my lips anxiously. I pushed myself closer to him. His knee went between my legs. I could feel his cool breath on my face from our closed distance. I ran my fingers through his hair…its softness shocked me. Vincent's body was shaking like he was trying to control himself. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist to prop me up. His other hand went to my neck.

"What do you chose, Skyler?" he asked me brushing his lips down my neckline. Shivers ran through my body pleasantly. I closed for my eyes for a brief second and answered.

"I chose you." I whispered. As I muttered these fatal words, pain shot through my body as he bit down into my neck. I clawed into his back as the pain intensified. He bit down harder as he tightened his grip on me. Darkness overcame me in his arms.

* * *

"Where is Sky?" Tara asked finally meeting up with Nate at Skyler's room. Nate was lougning on Skyler's bed with her cell phone and address could see that Nate had slung his coat and hat onto the floor as he searched for something to Skyler's whereabouts.

"I dunno, baby." he muttered throwing Skyler's cell phone to Tara. She caught it in a snap. "I have called all of those numbers at least twice, except her parents.

"Why haven't you called her parents?" Tara shrieked opening the phone. "They need to know that Skyler is missing."

"SHE IS NOT MISSING." Nate yelled slamming his hand on the endtable. Tara looked at hime wide-eyed. "Skyler is only upset and wants to be alone." "They aren't her familiy anyway." he added. "We have always been her family." His thoughts ran to Vincent and the scence in the record store. "Do you think Skyler is with Vincent?" he asked trying to remain calm. "They seem to have a strange understanding between them."

"I dunno...it's a start." she muttered sitting beside Nate."I never heard her talk about him." She ran her fingers through his blonde hair to straighten it. A small smile appeared on his face. "Do you know where he lives?" she asked. She never asked Vincent when they first met.

"Maybe, its a stretch." Nate answered getting up and pulling Tara with him. "Bring Skyler's bag!" he hissed. Tara quickly grabbed Skyler's messenger bag and followed Nate out of the window. Something was up and they were going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

"You think this is the place?" Tara asked as she climbed off of Nate's motorcycle. "I have never been over here before." Tara observed the old plantation house as if was something new and rare. The white paint looked fairly new. She could see a light illuminating in a room on the second floor. Shadows were moving suggesting there was more than one person residing in the house.

"Definitely," he muttered turning the bike off and sighed. "Boss said that somebody had moved into the old Hutchinson place a few weeks ago." He gave Tara Skyler's bag. "I haven't had enough time to come over and introduce myself." Tara gave him a strange look.

"Why would you come over here?" Tara asked with skepticism. Nate groaned and walked towards Tara. Sometimes Tara could be so dense.

"I need money okay," he groaned. "You think I cut grass, paint houses, and do other outside jobs for the heck of it?" He stared at her for a breife second watching as Tara took a deep breath in.

"Point taken," Tara muttered. A long, piercing scream echoed through the air sending shivers down their spines.

"What the fuck?" Nate shrieked. He looked at Tara and watched as her eyes grew big. That voice could only be one person.

"Skyler," she cried. Nate ran after as she sped towards the old plantation house. They had to be careful...who knew what was going on in there. She tried to open the door, but found it to be locked. Tara could feel Nate's presence beside her instantly.

"Move, Tara." Nate barked pushing her aside. Tara watched as he kicked down the door. Dust flew into the face as they ran into the house. It was dark, no lights were on. An never-ending abyss of darkness...

"Where can they be?" Nate asked out loud. Tara's thoughts went back to what she saw outside. Moving shadows... light on the floor above.

"Come on, Nate." Tara hissed as another scream echoed through the house. Tara grabbed Nate's hand and began to drag him along with her. They ran up the stairs and spotted the room. Nate opened the door quickly and placed himself in front of Tara.

On the bed, Skyler twisted and turned. She had been stripped down to her tank top and underwear. Her beautiful hair was plastered to her skin from the amount of sweat that poured down her head. Vincent had taken his shirt off. Nate watched as Vincent tried to pull Skyler up into his arms. Yet with each thrash she sent him flying against the head board. Her eyes rolled back into her head as they walked in. Nate could hear Tara sobbing as Skyler screamed again.

"What the hell is going on?" Nate asked. Vincent looked up with a shocked expression. He didn't hear them arrive. He was too preoccupied with Skyler.

"Get out!" he growled trying to hold her down as her body went through another convulsion. They had no need to be here…if they valued their lives.

"KILL ME!" Skyler screamed her body shaking with tremors. "STOP THE PAIN!!" Tara tried to run over to her side, but Nate grabbed her arm. Something wasn't right about this.

"What are you doing?" Tara screamed at Nate as he put her behind him. Her eyes dimmed with anger as she stood there behind him. Yet he wouldn't move.

"What did you do to her, Vincent, or I swear I will…" Nate began to only find Vincent an inch away from him. His eyes changed from bright green to black in an instant. Nate insantly took a step back.

"Or you will do what?" Vincent growled. "You can do nothing for Skyler now…leave us be." Skyler laid on the bed withering in pain, she didn't even know where she was.

"FIRE!" Skyler continued to scream. Vincent was back to her side in a second, his skin against her's. He was trying to cool her down to the best of his ability.

"We won't leave." Tara yelled pushing Nate out of the way. Vincent shot a glare at Tara. "Are they mad?" he thought to himself as he tightened his grip on Skyler. The convulsions were growing worse. Her skin was blazing...running a temperature beyond the human standard. She was changing...Skyler would soon thirst for blood. Suddenly an idea pooped into his head.

"We have to cool her down," Vincent growled. "The bathroom is down the hall to your left."

"I get it as cold as possible," Tara stated running out of the room throwing her jacket onto the floor. Nate continued to stand and watched as Vincent pressed his body up against Skyler. His lips were moving…like he was talking to her.

"What did you do to her?" Nate asked slowly watching their movements. Vincent looked up at him with feral eyes. Shivers ran through Nate's body, but he showed no fear.

"I gave her life," he muttered his voice low and dark.

"What did she have to give?" Nate asked peeling off his coat. He knew where he belongs, but he still had to ask that single question.

"Her love." Vincent answered tightening his grip on Skyler as she cried out in pain from the heat.

* * *

So much pain...

I have never experienced this amount of pain. It was like hell fire had engulfed my entire body.

"Kill me please!" I screamed out. I didn't care who was listening to me. I just wanted the pain to stop. I could feel hands tightening around me as I screamed again. They were so cold, felt like ice against my blazing skin. Yet the pain never stopped.

So much pain..

"Skyler, you got to listen to me." a familiar voice muttered into my ear as my body convulsed in pain. I know that voice... "You have to hold on," it continued. "The pain will end soon."

"Vincent?" I shrieked as another wave of pain coursed through my body. I could feel my body being picked up bridal style. I didn't open my eyes through. It hurt to move any part of my body.

"I'm here." the voice answered sighing relief. I could feel my body being dipped into liquid. I instantly recognized it as water. My body was being shifted as another person sat behind me. Vincent.

"Kill me, please." I begged the pain growing worse. It was unlike anything I imagined. The water was doing nothing to help me. It was still hot...god, let me die now. I could feel hands tightening around my wrists as another wave of pain rippled through my body. My head felt like it was going to explode from the surrounding pain. I'm going to die...I'm going to die in pain. I let the numbness envelope me as Vincent muttered something I could never forget.

"Never."


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness…the black abyss I could feel myself falls into. I felt detached; nothing was holding me to my body anymore. I felt peaceful, I didn't fear Death anymore. I wanted to be with him; I had made my choice. I tried to move my body slightly. I wanted to see if I was still in control. Maybe I could get back to him; Vincent, the person I loved.

"Skye," a familiar voice stated making me sniff. Somebody was close to me; The smell wafted around me. That smelt….good. I recognized the voice through. It was Nate, which meant Tara was here as well. Don't let them near me! I could feel my other half wanting to rise; to feed on the sweet source of blood. I have to fight it. Don't let them near me, Vincent! I tried to speak but no words would come out. I was still disconnected with my body.

"Didn't I tell you to stay back?" a dark voice hissed filled with venom. I could feel my body warm to that voice. It was Vincent! Electricity ran through my dead body at the thought of him being near me; I wanted to touch him so much. As if he knew what I was thinking, I could feel him place his hand on my face. I tried to open my eyes; what was wrong with me? A slight whimper escaped my lips; making him notice I was finally awake. "Skyler, you're awake." I could feel my body shift. Strong arms supported my body as I was picked up. "You have to feed." A wave of smell hit me as a liquid was pressed to my lips. God, it tasted so good. The feeling returned to my limbs as I grasped the source of nourishment.

* * *

Vincent looked up to find the two humans watching them. He grimaced at their thoughts; such thoughts would only get you into trouble. He could smell the lust off that boy...he knew what they looked like together; their bodies rocking back and forth in rhythm. Sharing blood between two vampires was a sacred act; only mates did it and those were for life as they were. Vincent could feel the wound begin to close up. They had to leave soon!

"Leave!" Vincent growled as Skyler lapped the blood of his arm. Wanted shivers ran through his body, but he had to ignore them. There was lives at stake.

"B-b-but..." Nate began but stared with large, doe-like eyes at the person beside him. It hit him as he sniffed the air and turned. Skyler was watching them; her eyes turned to the dark crimson he was familiar with. She was alive and ready for more; Vincent could feel the pull she was emitting towards them. Newborns have an insatiable hunger when they are first born; their hunger is never satisfied.

"_Nate..." _Skyler muttered her voice barely a whisper. "_Come here." _Her vampire was taking over....it needed more blood; it couldn't be her friends, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Vincent instantly wrapped his arms around her upper half; pushing her up against his body. He watched as Tara ran in.

"TAKE HIM, TARA!" Vincent screamed as Skyler thrashed in his arms. He watched as Tara pulled the mesmerized Nate out of the room. Vincent listened as the car drove off leaving them alone for once.

"Let me go!" Skyler yelled. She continued to thrash in his arms. The hunger was driving her wild. It would never stop...

"Skyler, you have to listen to me! You are out of control." her sobs pierecd the air causing Vincent to cringe.

"It burns!" she cried clawing at her throat. "It hurts so bad. Vincent grabbed her hands making her lean into his chest.

"It will be okay, Skye. Listen to me, pet. It will be okay." he muttered listening to her sobs. They laid there; both aware that they had an eternity to get this right.

* * *

**30 years later....**

"I'm waiting for Emily right now, Nate." Tara hissed through the phone. "You know how it takes her." Tara ran her fingers through her hair as a group of kids walked out of the high school. She instantly spotted the shine of platinum blond hair. "All right...I see Em. Be home in a few."

"Love ya," Nate muttered. Tara smiled as she listened to the cries of their newborn, Damien. Payback was a bitch. Never leave your wife alone with a screaming baby...its never turns out good.

"Love ya too." Tara stated clicking the phone off. She pulled up her long hair into a messy bun and honked the horn. She watched as Emily looked for the car finally spotting the Honda. Shivers ran through her body as she spotted a familiar figure beside her daughter. It couldn't be?!?!?!

"Hey Mom!" Emily muttered opening the door to let herself in. Tara smiled at her daughter as she locked the door and turned the car on. Age was definitely getting to her. After that dreadful night, Skyler and Vincent had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Nate and Tara looked around the town for a month before calling it quits. Life passed and teenage hormones grew into a love. Both got married after college. Nate had his own garage; fixing cars and other bikes. Tara was a dentist; she owned her own business at the outskirts of town. They had a family and both were extremely happy. Tara had to admit that she missed Skyler terribly. Both had grown up together and she wished that Skyler could be with her like it was first planned.

"So how was your day?" Tara asked letting the teenage drama fill that part of her that sorely missed her dear friend up. She had other things to worry about now...like Emily's grades.

* * *

"They seem so happy," I muttered watching as the family of four ate dinner on the back was a beautiful day; the sun was just setting behind the dark, abidding clouds of night. I ignored the skyline as I continued to watch. This was the life I imagined them having. The two were meant to be together; their love was great just like mine. I could feel Vincent 's arms appear around my waist as I continued to watch the normality in front of me. Emily was just like her mother; fun-loving and carefree. She was a nice girl and would make out to be a great mom. It had been fun; hanign out at the school I once called my own. I was dressed for the occasion; a pair of tight, designer jeans and a ivory white top. I looked like the average teenage from the big, bad city.

"Do you regret it, Skye?" Vincent muttered into my hair. I shook my head angerily and turned around. Vincent had decided to leave the reconassiance to me. He wanted to assure that we had a place to stay. Vincent was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt. A grey sweater was draped over his broad chest. His eyes watched me as I closed the distance between us to kiss him. It was light but enough to get his attention.

"I choose you, Vincent. I love you forever and always." I muttered resting my fore head against his chest. I could feel his arms wrap around me as I took a deep breath in. He smelled of damp earth and musk. I could feel him bury his face in my hair, sending electricity through my dead body.

"Don't ever leave me." he muttered into my hair; his grip around me tightening as i I was going to run off.

"I wasn't planning on it." I stated feeling his chest vibrate with laughter. I looked up and smiled. "I'm your's." His eyes grew dark with lust and I couldn't help but wait for night to follow.

"As I'm your's." he muttered grabbing my hand as my throat grew hot. I needed to feed; I must have forgotten; I wanted so much to see them the other day. "Let's go. You need to fceed." I nodded turning around to look at the loving family. I stared at the eyes of my best friend. She saw me! We stood shocked as she smiled at us. I looked back at Vincent and smiled as he began to pull me away. Everything was okay for the first time and I couldn't help but be glad. Everything felt good and I had an eternity of love and happiness to look forward to.


End file.
